Majutsu-shi wa akuma o korosu: el mago matademonios
by 170058316.uvmslp.13bs
Summary: Tras los eventos acontecidos en las reliquias de la muerte parte 2, el mundo de Harry es destruido por un monstruo y es enviado a otro, donde la humanidad se enfrenta a unos seres tridimensionales llamados Nova, en un enfrentamiento Harry sufre un accidente, ahora no solo es un mago, es un supersoldado y la última esperanza de la humanidad. Harem, cruce, un poco Gore, lemon, etc.


**Majutsu-shi wa akuma o korosu: el mago matademonios.**

**A Harry Potter & Freezing crossover.**

**Nota:** el fic dará comienzo al final de la batalla contra Voldemort en _las reliquias de la muerte: parte 2._

**Disclaimer:** ni Harry Potter o Freezing y cualquier anime o película me pertenece, solo esto es entretenimiento.

**Cap. 1: **el encuentro.

Howards estaba en ruinas, todo se había ido al infierno, los chicos murieron y solo uno sobrevivió, Harry Potter, el mago que había derrotado al señor tenebroso Lord Voldemort y había salvado a la escuela de la oscuridad, pero momentos después, un monstruo enorme lo destruyó todo y ya no quedo nada por salvar.

_-"maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿por qué volvió a pasar? Primero mis padres y ahora mis amigos. Aunque logre vencer al señor tenebroso, una guerra estalló y ahora lo perdí todo"-._

Decía en su mente, viendo los cadáveres de sus amigos y toda la escuela destruida, derribándose en el suelo, mientras los monstruos devoraban a sus amigos y el empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, cuando una luz apareció y lo arrastró fácilmente sin poner resistencia.

**Tiempo presente, Japón. **

Habían pasado 11 meses y nuestro joven hechicero de 18 años se encontraba en un cementerio, viste de una chaqueta café, en el interior una sudadera azul y una playera con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos zapatos cafés con suelas oscuras, en el cinto lleva sus varitas y unas flores en la mano para una chica que sería quien lo acogió cuando llegó a este mundo, que ya no estaba viva, su nombre era Suzuki Yamileth.

-"gracias por todo"- dijo Harry despidiéndose de su "madre adoptiva".

En esos instante un helicóptero llegaría detrás de el y se daría cuenta, ya era hora de irse.

El mundo en el que cayo era diferente al suyo que ya no existía, la humanidad estaba en guerra con unas bestias colosales extra-dimensionales, los novas, que tiene como objetivo destruirlo todo, para evitarlo la humanidad creo a unas guerreras que tienen implantado un tejido llamado stigma, y tienen por nombre pandora.

Durante una invasión, Harry se había enfrentado a un Nova él solo, salvando a las pandoras, pero cuando lo venció este estalló y tejidos de stigma Nova se metieron e implantaron en su cuerpo, y casi muere en ese terrible accidente.

Harry aún no olvidó ese día, lo había cambiado para siempre, y ya no era el mismo, ahora es más frío y menos alegre, pero en cuestión física es más ágil y mucho más fuerte, incluso es muy bueno en combate mágico, y un experto en el manejo de una espada.

Pero gracias a eso, quedo traumado y no soporto recordarlo. Por lo cual lo reclutaron en la escuela Genetics del oeste para ser un limiter.

Volviendo a la actualidad, dentro del helicoptero, el mago se encontraba sentado en frente de una chica de pelo café claro, con un uniforme escolar femenil.

-"soy Chiffon Fairchild, presidenta del consejo estudiantil"-, se presento la chica.

El solo verla sonreir lo hizo sonrojarse, y voltearse sin emocion alguna.

-"¿hay algun problema?"-, preguntó.

-"no, ninguno"-, responderia el jovencito.

-"Muy bien, hagamos un repaso antes de que lleguemos"-, diria.

-"de acuerdo"-.

Chiffon le explicaria a harry en que consiste ser el limiter de una pandora, y como estos tendrian que estar unidos, debido a una onda de enlace conector llamado ereimbar, que se lleva a cabo cuando el limiter de la pandora es mas joven, por eso los limiters son muy jovenes.

Mientras tanto, en un salon de clases de West Genetics, una maestra de muy buen cuerpo llamada yumi le esta explicando a sus alumnos lo que ocurrio en el octavo choque Nova, y mencionaria el momento en el que una pandora de nombre Kazuha Aoi, salvo a Japón y un chico llamado Harry Potter salvo la vida de la pandora.

De vuelta con el joven mago, Harry se encontraba pensativo ya que recordo el el choque de los novas, como salvo a la pandora Kazuha y el accidente que sufrio, al igual que la muerte de su madre adoptiva.

-"no he podido olvidar ese dia, lo siento mucho Suzuki-san"-, se dijo muy triste.

-"pero aun así la invasión Nova no ha terminado, es por eso que vamos alla"-, terminaria de decir Chiffon.

Harry veria en la ventana toda la escuela, parecia una base militar y era impresionante para el, nunca habia estado en una, con una cara de sorpresa el joven fue a la otra ventana.

En esos instantes el helicoptero pediria permiso para aterrizar y se lo darian, detrás de la escuela habria un aeródromo enorme y luego el helicoptero aterrizaria, la puerta se abrio y las escaleras descendieron.

Al frente estaria una chica de cabello morado que saludaria al mago y a la pandora que se sonrojaria al ver al chico.

-"¡Bienvenido a West Genetics Harry Potter-san!"-.

-"¡Presidenta, bienvenida de Vuelta!"-.

-"gracias. Ella es Tichie Fenille, una miembro del consejo estudiantil"-, diria la chica, que venia con otro chico llamado Kazuya Aoi.

Tichie se presentaria haciendo sonrojar a Harry, pero una explosión al interior de la academia lo sorprenderia.

En el interior de la academia se estaba llevando una pelea llamada "carnaval", tres pandoras se enfrentaban a una que es considerada la mas temida, tiene un cuerpo muy definido, con cabello rubio y lleva puesto un vestido rojo, él cual es largo y le llega hasta los tobillos, tiene detalles color oro. En la parte superior, el vestido esta abierto por lo que se puede ver parte de sus pechos. Las mangas llevan hombreras y tiene él diseño de Genetic, también usa unas botas de color marrón, las cuales le llegan hasta las rodillas, con mirada fria y amenazante, la llamada "Reina Intocable", lleva por nombre Satellizer L. Bridget.

Una de las tres pandoras atacaria a Satellizer, lanzando una de sus espadas, pero la rubia lo esquivaria y entonces le cortaria la garganta, otra pandora intentaria huir pero esta le corto las cadenas abriendole el estomago, la tercera la atacaria por detrás sin embargo no tuvo suerte, fue lanzda a la pared y luego intentaria tocar a satellizer pero le agarro la mano, apretandosela hasta romperla, para el golpe de gracia esta con volt weapon, le hizo una abertura en el cuello.

-"¡No permitire que nadie me toque!"-, diria Satellizer.

-"La reina intocable… sin duda.."-, diria la pandora moribunda, para luego sucumbir en el suelo.

Todos verian sorprendidos como la chica pudo derrotar a las pandoras, en otro salon, las chicas verian lo ocirrido.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos el mago se encuentra con las chicas caminando a su lado.

-"¡Satellizer L. Bridget!"-, diria una voz femenina.

-"Como se esperaba de la número uno de la academia ¡Pero eso termina hoy! Te hare probar la humillación de la derrota ¡a manos mias, Ganessa Roland!"-, dijo la chica de nombre Ganesa.

Al oir eso, la pandora solo se fue e ignoro a la pelirroja de coletas.

-"Oye, espera…"-, diria Ganessa al descender de la colina invocaria su volt weapon, -"cadenas de confinamiento"-.

Cuatro cadenas con filo en el inicio surgirian de la espalda de la pandora yendo hacia la rubia.

De vuelta con el joven de anteojos, Chiffon le explicaria lo que era el carnaval y donde se estaba llevando a cabo.

-"El carnaval se lleva a cabo en la azotea…"-.

En ese entonces, la ventana principal de la puerta se romperia, y la causante seria Ganessa, y caeria dentro de los pasillos, tenia toda la ropa destrozada y se le veian los pechos y la braga.

-"ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte.."-, diria al voltear a ver a Harry quien la estaba viendo y se cubriria, -"¡¿qué es lo que estas mirando?!"-. murmuro.

-"lo siento"-, diria Harry.

De repente, otra pandora derribaria la ventana, y esa seria nada mas y menos que Satellizer, al verla, a Harry le vino un recuerdo y se sorprendio por la persona que estaba viendo.

-"¿Suzuki-san? ¿Eres tu? ¡¿Has Sobrevivido?!"-, diria, empezando a sacar lagrimas de alegria.

La pandora lo voltearia a ver pero solo lo ignoraria, y entonces este empezo a correr hacia ella.

-"Eres nee-san ¡¿Verdad?!"-, diria al abrazar a la pandora por la espalda.

La pandora estaria descendiendo y este se hundiria en sus pechos cayendo sentada y con un rubor en las mejillas, Chiffon y la vicepresidenta verian con temor la escena.

-"Ese Idiota… ¡De todas las personas, tenia que hacercelo a la Reina Intocable!"-, diria la carmesí con temor.

-"¡Va hacer que lo maten!"-, dijo la vicepresidenta igual de temerosa.

La pandora estaria sonrojada por lo que hace el joven, y luego se bajo su vestido para evitar que mostrara sus bragas, la presidenta y la vicepresidenta estaban un poco extrañadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa con esa reacción tan afeminada?!"-.

-"¿Afeminada?"-.

Dirian las chicas, mientras la pandora estaba nerviosa y temerosa por lo que el joven estaba haciendo, mientra movia la cara de un lado a otro en sus pechos llorando.

-"¡En verdad queria verte! ¡No te alejes de mi nunca más!"-, diria Harry con voz llorosa y su cara los pechos de la pandora.

-"¡S-Sueltame!"-, diria soltando un gemido, -"¡D-Detente!"-.

Solto otro gemido, pero luego una barrera saldria de Harry y este congelaria a la Pandora.

-"¿Un freezing tan poderoso ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué significa esto?!"-, diria viendo al chico, pero en ese instante voltearia a ver y Ganessa estaba a punto de atacarla.

-"¡Es mi victoria!"-, diria la pelirroja sacando sus cadenas de confinamiento que iban hacia la rubia.

-"¡Voy a perder!"-, diria la pandora, pero en ese instante cuando creyo que iba a salir lastimada algo ocurrio.

-"_Shield protection"-,_ gritaria Harry al hacer que un escudo de hexagonos surgiera, y cuando las cadenas lo golpearon estas se desviaron y fueron contra Ganessa y luego Cortarian a Satellizer.

**Fin.**

_**Nota:**__ para que Harry encaje en este mundo, le puse que durante el octavo choque unos estigmas nova se le implantaron durante un experimento, en el proximo capitulo, Harry tendra una transformación que consisitera en la vestimenta de Brixton, el villano de la nueva pelicula Hobbs y Shaw, tendra las habilidades y fuerza de este, aunque no tan exagerada, solo igual que la de del personaje, seguira usando magía, y habra harem, la lista es la sig:_

_Satellizer L. Bridget._

_Rana Linchen._

_Ingrid_

_Arnett_

_Holly_

_Hasta ahora ese es el listado oficial, habra mas integrantes, bueno, hasta luego._


End file.
